Anything for You
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: A mech struggling with darkness and a femme whose only desire is to bring him into the light. This is the tragedy of Megatronus and Solus Prime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or its canon characters and lore. I am just a humble writer who enjoys writing for them. **

**Theme Songs: Sally's Song by Amy Lee, Hello Darkness by New Year's Day, Tombstone by New Year's Day **

Solus Prime was known as many things. Kind, compassionate, supportive, intelligent, fiery, and a master inventor. She was the one who created all the weapons for the Thirteen Primes, including the requiem blaster that was so dangerous that she regretted, for the first time in her long life, listening to her love, Megatronus.

She warned that power corrupted but still, her brothers voted seven to six that the weapon should remain. She could have been content with that. She could have overlooked the weapon, ignored the impending danger, and remained with her love until the end of time.

But that was before he fell.

Sick of his brothers' so-called pacifist ways and seeing dark clouds on the horizon in the form of Liege Maximo, he wished to steal the requiem blaster and end the threat, even if it meant leveling an entire galaxy in the process.

Bitter tears stung her optics as she felt a familiar presence behind her. Snarling, she grabbed her hammer-like forge and swung at the large mech but he merely stopped her with an outstretched servo. She struggled in his grip, cursing him in every language she knew.

"Why?! Why did you abandon your brothers? Why could you not obey the laws at least once? And what's worse, you're willing to take the lives of millions of innocents! I will not stand for it, Megatronus. Release me so I can make you pay for this betrayal!"

Megatronus' facial plating contorted in rage as he jerked her closer. "Betrayal? I was the one who was betrayed! They will be content to stand by and do nothing as the risk of our home world's destruction grows ever closer. Your brothers are fools and you are a fool if you stand with them!"

Solus seemed to crumble at his words before her wrath was rekindled. "Unhand me, you brute!" She kneed him and threw him to the ground, forge poised over his chassis. "If my just actions are foolish then I am content to be a fool. I will not condone the destruction of innocents!"

"And I will not condone your destruction!"

Solus stopped short, optics filling with pain. "What?"

"All that I have done was for your own good." Megatronus too seemed pained as his voice lowered to a whisper. "I love you, Solus… That is why I must do this. I would rather terminate myself than see you harmed. All others can join the pit. All that matters in my optics is you."

Solus bit her bottom lip component hard as she slowly raised her forge and looked away. Tears streamed out of her optics unwillingly as she tried to be strong.

"Solus… Solus, look at me."

Solus held out a servo. "Do not touch me, Megatronus. I may be a femme but I have a strong will. I am not easily won over, especially when I know what you have done." She vented heavily, her normally solid stance drooping. "How could you do this to me? We could have lived together happily and now… The others talk of banishing you or outright termination if you dare to take the requiem blaster."

"I'd like to see them try to offline me. The fools," Megatronus growled before he softened. "Solus, we can still live together happily. Forsake your title and after the battle, I shall come for you. We can flee Cybertron, together."

Despite the anger that she felt, despite all the oaths that she had made, the weaker part of her wanted to join him.

Oh blast her bleeding spark to the pit! she internally screamed. Was she to give her spark to a mech only to have it crushed like this?

"And what about what I want? In the midst of your grand scheming, have you ever once thought upon my wishes?" she answered bitterly before turning to him. Megatronus' spark nearly broke at her anguished state. She met his gaze pleadingly. "Apologize to the others. They will understand. Leave behind this madness, if you truly love me."

Megatronus vented softly. "You know my spark has always been yours, but I cannot do as you have asked."

She glared at him and spat, "Then you are a liar and far past helping."

Megatronus seemed wounded by her words before his facial plating hardened into its usual state. "Then, since I cannot please you, Solus Prime, I am afraid I must leave." He turned to exit her quarters. "If you alert the others or try to stop me from taking it, I will not hesitate to terminate you."

A bitter smile tugged on her lip components. "Oh, my dearest Megatronus, you've already terminated me."

Before Megatronus' spark could break to the point where he would yield, he left.

* * *

Solus turned from her work, the only thing that could drown out the pain, as a beloved friend, Nexus Prime, ran into her quarters. His normally bright facial plating was darkened as he scrambled to tell her the grave news.

"Megatronus, the traitor! He has stolen the requiem blaster!"

Solus did not reply. She merely gripped the metal work table with all the strength she still possessed.

"Solus, did you hear me? He has stolen the requiem blaster! What are we to do?"

"Leave me," she whispered brokenly.

"But, Solus-"

She turned to him sharply. "I said leave me be! Leave me to rust in my agony just like he did!"

Nexus' optics filled with pain at her words but he knew better than to argue when she was in such a state. He vented softly and complied.

Once he left, she collapsed. Her love was past all helping. The Law was sacred to the Primes. If he was found… especially after doing such a deed…

Her facial plating hardened. "No," she hissed as she shakily stood up. Since when had she ever let something as trivial as this stand in her way?

There was still hope. She would travel across the galaxies if she had to but she would find him, she would stop him from committing such a heinous act, and they would be together, just like she always wanted.

But the others… They will never let her pursue him.

She wryly smirked. What is it that Megatronus said? All others can join the pit?

I will find you, Megatronus, she thought as she transformed and fled to the stars, this I swear.

* * *

Megatronus vented as he transformed outside of Liege Maximo's jurisdiction. He clutched the requiem blaster in his servo pensively. Was Solus right in despising him? Had he fallen so far as to condemn the innocent with the guilty?

He snarled and shook his helm as if ridding himself of such thoughts. He would be saving her by doing this and all of Cybertron.

But-

"Megatronus!"

His optics widened and he sharply turned only to be met with Solus. His Solus. "Solus, how did you find me?" he asked softly as she transformed in front of him.

His question was answered when her fist met his facial plating. "You hard-sparked brute!"

Megatronus' spark filled with rage. How dare she! He moved to attack her before her lip components met his. His rage quickly quelled as his processor fought to decipher what was happening. Soon, he returned the embrace just as forcefully.

Oh, my dear Solus, what kind of monster have I become that I would willingly hurt you?

"If you ever do something so foolish again, I will terminate you, Megatronus," she glared up at him.

Despite himself, Megatronus chuckled. "Oh, Solus…" His facial plating slowly darkened. "Why have you come?"

"I have not abandoned you in the past and I refuse to do so now." Her grip on him tightened. "Even if I have to battle you every moment, I will not leave you. My spark is yours and yours alone."

Megatronus' optics filled with coolant. "Solus… I-"

The lovers' attentions were diverted as a familiar loud boom resounded near them. Onyx's alt mode.

Time slowed as the other eleven Primes transformed and aimed their weapons at Megatronus.

"Megatronus, you will pay for your deeds! By the will of Primus, we will end your life before you dare to destroy more!"

With horror, Solus realized a shot was fired from Vector Prime's cannon. She ran in front of him.

"No, do not harm him! Please!"

"Solus, no! Get out of the way!"

Megatronus had no time to react as his love zoomed forward and took the mortal wound that was meant for him. Screams of anguish and outrage made the space around them tremble as the Primes mourned their mistake.

Megatronus met her slowly darkening optics. "Solus-"

"Megatronus… My love," she whispered painfully before her spark darkened far beyond repair. She was offline.

"Megatronus-"

"No…" he whispered tearfully, almost in disbelief, as he watched his love's broken frame land on a nearby meteorite.

Slowly, his facial plating contorted with sheer rage as he began to attack the other Primes. "No! This cycle, you are no brothers of mine! I will not rest, I will not waver, until all of you are destroyed!"

Instead of using the requiem blaster on the solar system like he swore, he turned it on his brothers. They quickly fled, realizing they could not possibly win the battle, while Megatronus openly weapt.

His selfish pride had robbed him of the one thing in that accursed universe that he treasured and he would never forgive himself for it.

His spark was all but broken and numb to emotion.

Megatronus? Only she could call him that. No, he was the Fallen and he would make sure they all paid in full for taking away his treasure.

Eons later, when he was felled by the Primes for his betrayal and evil, he laughed. Oh, how he laughed as he watched his energon leak out of his frame. He laughed because they had set him free.

He did not care if he had to brave the tortures of the pit. He would endure them all and climb his way to the Well if it meant seeing his beloved Solus again.

**D/N: Okay, I admit it. My spark has been stolen by romantic feels this past week and the other one-shot I made seriously tempted me into writing a Megatronus/Solus one so here you have it. A bit cliche? Doesn't flow right? Please let me know. And I do hope you enjoyed it. **

"**Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance" 1 Corinthians 13:7**

**May God bless you and your day, my dear friends!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
